In a electronic messaging environment, such as an instant messenger (IM) application, an EMAIL application, a text message application, or the like, a sender of an electronic message often uses different vocabulary from that used by a recipient of the electronic message. For example, slang or abbreviation of a term used by the sender of the electronic message may not be comprehensible by the recipient. Moreover, a word or phrase may be understandable when the recipient has a similar general background as the sender. For example, a technological term commonly used in a software development team may be easily appreciated by members of the development team, but the same word or phrase may not be understandable if the recipient lacks such background. As a result of the vocabulary mismatch between the sender and recipient, communications are sometimes hampered.
One option would be to provide input suggestions to the electronic message senders so as to more effectively convey the electronic message. One way to provide input suggestions to an electronic message sender is to construct a linguistic profile for the recipient based on the language choices of the recipient so as to match the sender's vocabulary with the recipient's vocabulary. However, frequently the language choices of the recipient are different in various application scenarios, and the linguistic profile does not reflect the recipient's language choices in these different application scenarios.